Luke Bilyk
Luke Bilyk is a Canadian actor, best known for his role on Degrassi as Drew Torres. He was also in My Baby Sitter's a Vampire with former Degrassi stars Cassie Steele and Jamie Johnston, along with Vanessa Morgan. He has appeared in many episodes of the hit TV show, The Latest Buzz, as one of the magazine's journalists. He has also appeared in an episode of the Canadian drama Flashpoint, and he played Luke on the show Really Me. ''Recently, he has been casted in Tufford Kennedy's film ''The Cycle of Broken Grace. In MTV's 10 On Top, Luke said that he and Munro Chambers are the closest on set. He is also good friends with Daniel Kelly, AJ Saudin, Chloe Rose, Aislinn Paul, Cristine Prosperi, Jessica Tyler, and Alicia Josipovic. Trivia *Luke is a Scorpio. *On his Twitter, he confirmed that he is of German and Italian ethnicity. *He used to have his lip pierced. *His favorite actor is Leonardo DiCaprio. *He plays hockey, his old number being 13. *He thinks Bianca is the most compatible with Drew, out of all the girls he has dated. (source) *His favorite color is aqua blue and/or orange. *He has three sisters. *He has a crush on former Degrassi star Cassie Steele. *He is the youngest out of his siblings. *He has two nephews, Degan and Miles. *He's frequently compared to Taylor Lautner and he has stated that he is "flattered" by it. *He was rumored to be dating Alicia Josipovic but has since stated that they are only "Best Friends." *He has stated that he and Sam Earle are like brothers. *Hockey and soccer are his favorite sports. Gallery 148506 10150110464377289 135519732288 7464764 7279049 n.jpg 154174 10150110464482289 135519732288 7464772 287332 n.jpg 155251 10150110464412289 135519732288 7464765 7384335 n.jpg 161336 100001929295680 5970118 n.jpg 161422 100001953416991 3253953 n.jpg 163782 107656909309293 100001949546077 61111 8242304 n.jpg 166691 107944452614001 100001953416991 62422 2495464 n.jpg 167700 107657525975898 100001949546077 61133 1613848 n.jpg 179279 107945079280605 100001953416991 62429 2027080 n.jpg 179658 107700402638456 100001954914669 65366 3784169 n.jpg 180139 107657152642602 100001949546077 61119 6964277 n.jpg 180331 108015682606749 100001949546077 63858 5253200 n.jpg 180855 113336532074002 100001929680285 102220 7891838 n.jpg 181920 109844919090671 100001954914669 84196 1362761 n.jpg 184216 113336855407303 100001929680285 102232 3264921 n.jpg 23.jpg 27407 867580079 3894 n.jpg 36950 135152049853558 135136959855067 163712 4817905 n.jpg 37576 135154149853348 135136959855067 163729 3895279 n.jpg 39507 135144913187605 135136959855067 163641 5518461 n.jpg 39507 135144916520938 135136959855067 163642 5773173 n.jpg 39696 135150223187074 135136959855067 163699 6944891 n.jpg 39768 135143916521038 135136959855067 163632 3932873 n.jpg 45188 426351722074 511597074 5082538 62178 n.jpg 47342 492223344044 508669044 7022623 3654593 n.jpg 47413 482633167288 135519732288 6747090 5524091 n.jpg 47567 492223044044 508669044 7022617 4671192 n.jpg 48652 100001440098227 7566 n.jpg 59375 432798520841 222416550841 4837921 6307412 n.jpg 60919369.jpg 6a01348361f24a970c0154328b2157970c-320wi.jpg 75867 10150110463737289 135519732288 7464749 2020899 n.jpg 76150 10150110464532289 135519732288 7464773 7340541 n.jpg 9a3yo.jpg 9teoe.jpg A03d.jpg A & M & L.PNG Annie and luke titanic.jpg Casttt.png Cdd.jpg Luke Bilyk .jpg Jessicacharluke.jpg Luke.jpg Jahmiljudyluke2.jpg Jahmiljudyluke.jpg Tumblr lqi8hlu6BT1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lqi0f20dGw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Thegrouphati.png Theguys.png lukedanielraymelindamunro.png jessicalukeannie.png justinluke.png Lukeannie.png Lukejustin.png justinmelindaanniecharmunroluke.png Annieluke.png lukejustin2.png Lukejessica.png lukegf.JPG Melindaluke2.JPG Melindaluke.png Melindaluke3.png Aislinnluke.png lukemunroannie.png lukecharlottejessica.png raylukemunromelindaspencer.png lukebilykkk.png lukexmelinda.png lukexjessica.png lukebilykk.png lukeb.png lukeb2.png Tumblr lqytt7FvE31qct0ifo1 500.jpg lukejustindanielannie.png tumblr_lr8aoiRqkZ1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Uujgj.jpg u4sqm.jpg Zj9wos.jpg 137044906.jpg 139497477.jpg 155083126.jpg 158359158.jpg 159266242.jpg 159373075.jpg bv3n.jpg bmrdqu.jpg 4djjt.jpg 5kzkh.jpg odusfs.jpg jj8lk.jpg Lukecharlottejustin.png lukeannie2.png Charlotteluke.jpg Tayshaluke.png Alicialuke.jpg Luke and Jessica.jpg Tumblr ls5shg8mXp1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr ls5sghm7OV1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Readthrough.jpg Readthrough2.jpg Degrassicastandkekepalmer2.jpg Degrassicastandkekepalmer.jpg Munrodanielluke.png Mmsxrezj tw1.jpg Normal DSCF0735.JPG 333899762.jpg lukemelindafacebook.jpg Lookandmunoandshay333=7.png Castpicture.png Lukemindy.png Lukedanielmelinda.png Danielmelindalukespencer.png Raylukemindy.png lukexmindy.png Bilyk004.jpg Bilyk005.jpg Bilyk009.jpg Bilyk010.jpg Bilyk013.jpg Bilyk015.jpg Bilyk015.jpg Bilyk017.jpg Bilyk018.jpg Bilyk020.jpg imagesCA7KLRLB.jpg imagesCAXIFJ42.jpg Bilyk021.jpg Bilyk022.jpg Bilyk023.jpg Bilyk025.jpg Bilyk029.jpg Bilyk030.jpg Bilyk031.jpg Bilyk035.jpg Bilyk025.jpg Bilyk059.jpg Bilyk029.jpg Bilyk039.jpg Bilyk040.jpg Bilyk043.jpg Bilyk046.jpg Bilyk047.jpg 600full-luke-bilyk.jpg Bilyk063.jpg imagesCA62Q40E.jpg LUKE IS PERF.png Purple spirit day.png|Purple Spirit Day Ffght.png Luke Alicia Munro.jpg Tumblr lsllxrnaQi1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Tumblr lsk9a4Iy8S1qjd5u4o1 500.jpg Melissa Shankar and Luke Bilyk.JPG|Spirit Day-Melinda and Luke WIKI EDIT 2.jpg I444.jpg lb.jpg Season 11 lead cast.jpg Nutella.jpg Mindyluke.png lukeyshannon2333.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-12 at 12.10.05 AM.png lukebilyk1.png Ajluke.png Melindalukebilyk.png lukemelinda.png lukemelinda2.png lukemelinda3.png lukemelinda4.png lukemelinda5.png lukemelinda6.png Cast and crew.jpg Cast and crew.jpg Annielukeaj.jpg Lukeanniejordan.jpg Degrassi Cast.png Shanice Luke Sam Melinda Chloe.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-01.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-02.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-03.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-04.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-05.jpg Degrassi-nml-gallery-06.jpg 74840 134484426604982 122228881163870 180137 1630773 n.jpg 6129783521 2581e31807.jpg 6130326228 fbb7a860a6.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6129768181 e63910613e.jpg 6130335936 8c2773b872.jpg 6130324470 7e461ef536.jpg 5z13px.jpg 4866061361 67518846b4.jpg 216438880_640.jpg lukemel.png tumblr_lorpasYamx1qj9to9.jpg tumblr_lvhj12rWLc1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvi69v0Yfj1r4rzjwo1_500.png tumblr_lvlrkiiq3n1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg tumblr_lvlrqeRV5l1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 383327 212429172167534 158647204212398 493520 1785436696 n.jpg Ctv.jpg Tumblr l8lnfdwSAx1qd1f03o1 400.jpg Tumblr lrg636uK0O1qd96nvo1 500.png Tumblr l6eqsduoov1qc8lhko1 500.jpg Degrassi-cast-aislinn-paul-17901147-500-375.jpg Lukecristine.jpg Degrassi-Cast-aislinn-paul-24838051-500-375.jpg Tumblr l9s7lff8Uh1qd6v1uo1 400.jpg Samlukejustin.jpg 392295 213365295407255 158647204212398 495166 968680558 n.jpg 373949 213365395407245 158647204212398 495168 284409865 n.jpg 4936200207 6150bd27e5.jpg tumblr_lvdthnjgTA1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_luskxbp7NA1qgpv1do1_500.jpg tumblr_lsk0qg1CWK1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr l96jkz0o271qdjq2do1 500.jpg tumblr_lso3jwxkuL1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr l96jkz0o271qdjq2do1 500.jpg tumblr_lw28kh3qfC1qjd5u4o1_500.jpg 283922 1778559677703 1650732076 1386552 3355574 n.jpg tumblr_lvrcxujZMK1qct0ifo1_500.jpg 386532 279910165393151 100001225093052 837424 1162050320 a.jpg 299852_300235753335164_100000462268115_1252844_2074983296_n.jpg 384493 279910965393071 100001225093052 837432 875377667 n.jpg tumblr_lw5rm8fjKB1qgpv1do1_500.jpg Tumblr lw79doIS0Y1qbh673o1 500.png Tumblr lw9i6haMQ31qgpv1do1 500.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined 405503 329240530419513 140482765961958 1267766 673751978 n.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Tumblr lwkqyxTpJJ1qe5m1xo1 500.jpg undefined|undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Tumblr lwigjkWo481qkbe83o1 500.jpg Degrassi-in-Haiti.jpg LBATFP.png Tumblr lz371sj3vQ1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr lzf6pxILpz1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr lzidlcZQ2P1r4zmcko1 500.jpg|chicago kkpdgpoj tw1.jpg 1234567890-=.jpg tumblr_lzz5ssw1or1r5uoxco1_500.jpg AIMG 2518-1024x995.jpg tumblr_m0dnuu1tND1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Tumblr m0f7zckRcu1r5uoxco2 500.jpg Tumblr m0f7zckRcu1r5uoxco1 500 (1).jpg Chloj.jpg Tumblr m0qe10U3V81qdi3ybo1 500.jpg nwpwceaj tw1.jpg 100_3669.jpg|Luke and his sister 150936 melt.jpg 321go.jpg 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111.PNG 22222222222222222222222222222222222222.PNG 3333333333333333333333333333.PNG tumblr_m2alepYGZg1qct0ifo1_500.png Munrodrew.jpg Tumblr m3izxjtkWo1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m3j3004q1N1rnu02bo1 500.jpg tumblr_m6v5udmeZ81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ab0ooz6M1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7a0xxCB9I1qct0ifo1 500.png Degrassi premiere event july 16 .jpeg Degrassi premiere event july 16 Tumblr m7bz5pfB9r1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7e0fgFsSQ1ragofoo1 500.png Tumblr m7fea8c1w21qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m7rco9dSqP1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7su2c2wrE1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7oia4r96E1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr m7y6s6V4OI1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7wfw2nL9G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg tumblr_m8m5asZ3I91qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr lygqclWabx1r5uoxco1 500.jpg|Degrassi cast-gallery outtake Tumblr m9zylu4AtL1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Tumblr mbc1kxTxv21rng8zfo1 500.jpg L54tq.jpg tumblr_mck2hfHKY51qct0ifo1_500.jpg Munrooegrehjhi.jpg seez.jpg|little Luke tumblr_mcojhtf2mA1rng8zfo1_500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mctnjufAZz1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr m68ntewNld1rvy0guo1 500.jpg LB.jpg dtng-tdkr.jpg Wierpo.jpg Sjoeur.jpg Tumblr me09duGgZ31qhvhpdo1 500.jpg Tumblr m7aimueoxN1qd3h4oo1 500.jpg Shanice-banton-1339480421.jpg Withluke.jpg Antm2.jpg Antm1.jpg Tumblr m7alr9FURs1rrjfhto1 500.jpg Tumblr mfavafOJW61rrr3dwo1 500.png Tumblr mf96rmgcXr1rrr3dwo1 500.png tumblr_mh5my3Q4ET1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Laislinn.png tumblr_mibpfhP30z1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_mibpemBvsU1qct0ifo1_500.png tumblr_mibpcrQsZ01qct0ifo1_500.png Tumblr mibpahkF721qct0ifo1 500.png Tumblr mibpblGT701qct0ifo1 500.png Lukeannie.jpg lukeannie2.jpg luke69696969.png luke6969696969.png ThCA47IKXL.jpg Tumblr mke584AcjL1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke24zrHFS1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mke5ebYYCp1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke5cdesxl1qd96nvo1 500.jpg Tumblr mke1tvD6Ca1r5l4zio1 500.jpg Tumblr mkdwkjIiLe1qd96nvo1 500.jpg tumblr_mke6wb0Hnz1qhvhpdo1_500.jpg Tumblr mkdrzsFD5l1qdxj5ro1 500.jpg Category:Actors Category:Degrassi Cast